Percabeth Part 1
by pkoenigsbauer
Summary: Percabeth part 1, is the start of my version of Percabeth. It begins with both Percy and Annabeth racing down Half Blood Hill to the Van. Annabeth will be attending a boarding school in New York. This is just three weeks into there relationship and they are already starting to feel something special. This first part is Percy's POV. Hope that you all really like these stories.


Percabeth

Percy's POV

Naturally, Annabeth won. She beat me running down Half Blood Hill at Camp. It had been a long and hard summer and we were both very tired. Ever since my birthday, August 18th, we had been dating. I have known her ever since I first arrived at Camp Half Blood when I was twelve, I mean, we had always been friends and all, but now it was much more than that. I had always had mixed feelings about her. But now, we were in love.

Annabeth had gotten permission from her parents who lived in San Francisco, to stay at my apartment in New York City until school started. In four days, she would start school at this new boarding school on the upper west side. Even though we were going to be so close to each other, we would be so painfully far away.

We threw our bags in the back of the van that was going to take us to the city.

"So seaweed brain," she said. "What do you want to do for the next few days."

"Um… I don't know," I admitted. "I could help you with… um… maybe your new ideas for Olympus." Annabeth's prize, for helping the Olympians defeat Cronus, was to redesign Olympus since the Titans had destroyed most of it. Since Annabeth was little, she had wanted to be an architect. She had said that she wanted to build something permanent, something that would last a thousand years. I was secretly hoping, that something permanent would be us together forever.

All the way to New York, Annabeth kept talking about blue prints, structural designs, new ideas, and stuff like that that always boarded me to teers. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth at Camp, telling her that I would help her with new ideas for Olympus. For me, not even Tartarus could possibly be as torturing as giving Annabeth advice for anything. She always said that my ideas where stupid and that they weren't even possible. Because, there wasn't enough space for it, the gods might be offended by it; they already have enough of that. That was what I was sure of what would happen if I tried to help Annabeth with architecture.

It took us an extra hour to get to the upper east side of Manhattan where my mom's apartment is. Just after my 15th birthday last year, my mom married this guy named Paul Blofis. Also known as Paul Blowfish. He was a pretty cool guy. He also was my English teacher at my school. It was the first time in my whole life that I was being invited back to the same school I had been to the previous year. He had done a great job letting me be a part of his life. He was very kind.

We got to the apartment, and I opened the door. Paul was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Paul," I said. "I'm home."

"Hey Percy," he said back. "Oh hi Annabeth. I'm Percy's step-father Paul."

"Nice to meet you meet you," she said back even though they both had already met.

"Its good to see you two again," Paul said. "Annabeth, should I show you to your room."

"Sure. Thanks," She said. The afternoon was pretty good. Annabeth and I watched a movie, though she was really into here blue prints. When my mom got home she quickly pulled Paul into there bed room. A few minutes I went to the bathroom but as I passed their room I heard my name. I put my ear close to the door.

"I do," my mom said. "I just think that there so cute together. There perfect for each other."

"I know," said Paul. "It actually is really cute."

"They are really into each other too," my mom said. It was a little weird. At around 10 is when I was brushing my teeth. I was so happy that Annabeth was here. I would never admit this to her, but I don't think I could live without her. As I was changing there was a knock at my door.

"Percy," it was Annabeth.

"Once sec," I said. Once I had changed I opened the door. Annabeth was changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Can I please sleep her with you." This was a little weird but I saw no reason why not.

"Sure," I said. She climbed into the sheets with me.

"Percy," she said to me.

"Yes."

"I love you," she said to me shakily.

"I love you too wise girl." She kissed me and I kissed her back. We fell asleep with our arms around each other. It was so peaceful. Just the two of us. No one else. I could live like this forever.

I woke up with sunlight shining in my face. I looked to my right over at Annabeth. She was still asleep. I kissed her for head. She slowly turned and her eyes fluttered open.

"You look cute when you're asleep," I said.

"So do you," she said. She kissed me back. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Percy," my mother said. "Are you still asleep. Its nearly eleven in the morning.

"Great Scotts," I said quietly. "I'll be out in a bit."

"Ok," she said back. That day was amazing. I got to spend the whole day with Annabeth. Paul go into my school because he was a teacher for meetings all day. And my mom was going to a writing clinic in Brooklyn for the whole day too. We sat on the coach all day watching TV and kissing. The perfect way to spend with Annabeth. It was too bad that in a few days, Annabeth would have to go to boarding school. We would see each other on the weekends, but still.

On the last day before we had to take Annabeth to school, my mom ordered a pizza and bought a movie. However we weren't really in the mood. We were so annoyed that Annabeth had to got to school tomorrow. We hatted being separated.

As we got into bed, I just wanted to stay her with Annabeth until we die. It was just so peaceful. But we were waken up in the morning with my mom saying, "Guys wake up. Annabeth is going to be late.


End file.
